Heartbeat
by heavyveins
Summary: Mitchsen Oneshot. Beca's favorite thing about Aubrey is her heartbeat.


**Prompt:** _Person A's favorite the about person B is their heartbeat. Prompt from tumblr._

Beca's favorite thing about Aubrey has always been her heartbeat. Beca still remembers the very first time she heart Aubrey's heartbeat. The brunette had accidentally fallen on top of the blonde one day when she was a newer bella. Beca remembers taking that moment to very quickly, but surely listen to her heartbeat while she could.

Of course, when they initially started dating she took every single opportunity she could to listen to it, even if it was just for a second. At the time Aubrey didn't know just how much Beca loved her heartbeat.

There was always something _relaxing_ about Aubrey's heartbeat. Any time Beca was anxious she would lie in her girlfriends arms and keep her head on her chest. It almost always calmed the small brunette down. Beca would also listen to her heartbeat ever single night before they went to bed. The thing that made her smile the most was when she could hear Aubrey's heartbeat race. It happened every time Beca was around.

Today was a special day, Beca was going to propose. She was a bundle of anxiety and happiness at the same time. The good thing was she felt pretty confident about tonight, she knew how much Aubrey loved her.

Beca had everything planned out just right, thanks to the help of Chloe of course. Tonight was the night. It was going to be _perfect_. Beca started the day off by making breakfast in bed for Aubrey.

"Did you do something?" Aubrey joked, even though she did very much love the romantic gesture. Beca smiled sheepishly before leaning in to give the older blonde a kiss on the lips. "Can't I just treat my girlfriend to a nice surprise in the morning?" Aubrey giggled softly. The blonde pulled Beca back on the bed to where her head was on her chest, careful not to spill the small tray of food. And once again, Beca got to listen to her favorite heartbeat.

"I have dinner planned for us at your favorite place." Beca whispered, not wanting to ruin the moment. "Oh yeah? Should I be worried now?" Aubrey spoke, but Beca knew she was joking. Aubrey knew Beca could be the most romantic person in the world to her, and only her. Aubrey also knew how much Beca loved her. She loved her more than anything in the world. She'd do anything for Aubrey, and everyone knew it.

They spent most of the day just relaxing. Beca offered to take her girlfriend anywhere she wanted, even if it was to go see a shitty romantic comedy. Luckily for Beca, Aubrey chose to watch home made movies of all their memories with each other on the couch. Aubrey couldn't ask for anything more.

"I love you." Beca looked up from where she was, and looked at her beautiful girlfriend. She always got lost staring at Aubrey. She was just so _mesmerizing ._ "I love you too." It was around the time for dinner, so Beca decided to take action.

"Go to the living room in ten minutes." Beca spoke and got out from the bed.

Once the ten minutes passed Aubrey decided to get out of bed to see what Beca was doing. She walked in the living room expecting to find Beca, but Beca wasn't there. What was there though, was a small note on top of a beautiful red dress. Aubrey picked up the note and read it.

 _Get dressed, I'm sure you've already seen the dress. I mean you picked up the note so I don't see how you wouldn't... Anyways I'm will be someone at your door twenty minutes after you read this, so don't be scared when some old man knocks on the door saying he's picking you up. I love you._

Beca knew Aubrey's heart was already racing, and being the cheeky little shit she is, she wanted to build up the moment as high as she could. All because she wanted to listen to Aubrey's heartbeat a little more and for a little longer.

Beca was right, twenty minutes later there was a man at her doorstep with a red corsage in hand. Aubrey smiled and allowed the man to put it on wrist. _Nice one Beca._

Aubrey got in the car while Beca nervously waited for her girlfriend to arrive. Thankfully it wouldn't take long, the restaurant was only a few minutes away.

20 minutes passed and there's no sign of Aubrey. She should've been here by now. Beca decides to call her, but there's no answer. She continued to wait another fifteen minutes before she got a phone call.

"Hello is this Beca Mitchell?" Beca's heart stopped.

"Yes, who is this?"

"It seems your wife has been in an accident. She is in the hospital, but you might want to get here fast." Beca hung up the phone and with tears streaming down her face she ran out of the restaurant. She sped to the only hospital in town, not even caring if something happened to her. She _had_ to get to Aubrey.

Beca ran inside the hospital as fast as her small body would let her. "I'm here for my girlfriend. She was brought in maybe thirty minutes ago. I'm her only family, and her emergency contact. Please you have to let me see her!"

"Ma'am I need you to calm down you're-"

"Don't tell me to calm down! I was going to propose to her! That's my future wife right there!" Beca cried in agony. Hell, nothing serious could've happened to Aubrey and she still would've reacted like this.

"Your wife was hit by a drunk driver. It isn't looking well. She is currently hooked up on several machines to keep her alive. I will bring you to her." The doctors bluntness had made Beca immediately go into shock, so she didn't speak, but followed.

She gasped when she saw Aubrey so _lifeless_ and pale. As if she was next to death. There was a breathing tube placed in her throat with some other wires on her. And there was a machine keeping her heart going, that was the worst. Hearing a forced heartbeat. She already knew Aubrey wasn't there, but she was still going to propose.

Beca stood by her bed, and began speaking with tears streaming down her face.

"So tonight was supposed to be a special night. I love you Aubrey, and only you. And I know we supposedly hated each other in the beginning, but even then I still loved you. I-I loved the small pout you did, and the way you challenged me." Heart breaking sobs wrecked through Beca's body. Though Aubrey was alive right now, she knew she had lost her. The machines were the only thing keeping Aubrey alive.

Soon enough a nurse came in, she looked towards the machines and back at Beca, silently asking her if she could unplug Aubrey from all the machines. Beca nodded and slid beside her wife, wanting to hear her heartbeat one last time.

"We were meant to be Aubrey. So tonight I'm asking you to be my wife. Will you marry me?" She put the ring on her finger and her head on her chest. In that moment she could've sworn she heard Aubrey's heart skip a beat one last time before slowly fading away. "Let me hear your heartbeat..."


End file.
